The present invention relates generally to a quick coupler retention clip, and more particularly to a quick coupler retention clip for preventing an inadvertent disconnection of a body from a port of a quick coupler.
In various industrial settings such as the automotive, appliance, housewares and electronics industries, many individual portions of products include parts that are formed from different plastic materials by such methods as injection molding, blow molding, thermo-forming, rotational molding or other molding methods. The plastic materials employed in these fabrication methods are usually heated and cooled by a pressurized liquid, such as water or other medium, and the liquid is generally supplied from a number of supply outlets.
In practice, several different types of liquid are connected to respective inlets and outlets. Flexible pipe couplings are connected to each of the respective inlets or outlets so that the particular liquid, for example heated water, may be supplied to and from application locations. However, it is essential that the correct flexible pipe or hose coupling be attached to the correct inlet or outlet port so that the right type of liquid medium is applied to the correct port.
Furthermore, it is very important that a quick coupler be disconnected only after the pressurized supply has been turned off, otherwise it is possible for the operator to disconnect the respective portions of the pipe coupler prematurely, thereby allowing the liquid medium to escape unrestricted.
Likewise, such couplers typically can accumulate dirt and debris on the inside thereof or become worn such that an operator may carelessly believe that the coupler is properly connected, when in fact, it is not. Under such conditions, once the line is pressurized, the coupler can disconnect, allowing the pressurized substance to escape freely.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a quick coupler retention clip for use with a multiplicity of supply couplings which would prevent the inadvertent disconnection of respective portions of a quick coupler and would ensure the proper coupling of the couplers and provide a way to properly identify each coupler with its respective port.
The present invention provides a quick coupler retention clip that overcomes the aforementioned problems, and provides a cost effective way to ensure proper coupling of quick-connect couplers and a way to easily identify each hose to its respective location.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention a quick coupler retention clip device is provided for use on a quick connect coupler having a body, a collar and a port. The clip device includes a unitary clip having a first and a second end, the first end of the clip being of annular configuration such that the body of the coupler extends through the annular first end for anchoring the first end of the unitary clip relative to the body. The second end of the unitary clip has a C-shaped configuration to removably engage a groove disposed between the body and the collar of the coupler when the collar is in a locked disposition thereof. Additionally, a strap extends between the first and second ends of the clip for securing the first and second ends together. The arrangement is such that disconnection of the body and the port of the coupler is permitted only when the C-shaped second end is removed from engagement with the groove so that inadvertent disconnection of the body from the port is prevented.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the quick coupler retention clip device further includes a cap of generally cylindrical configuration, the cap having a first and a second side. The first side of the cap defines an orifice for the removable reception therein of the body of the coupler. The second side of the cap defines an opening which encircles the port of the coupler. The port releasably cooperates with the body so that in use of the device, the cap is secured to the port by engagement of the port within the opening. The orifice permits the removable connection of the body such that the body and port are coupled together. Additionally, the cap is color-coded with respect to the unitary clip so that correct coupling together of only the body and port is permitted.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the quick coupler retention clip device further includes a ring-shaped portion which is secured to and extends around a connector of the coupler. The ring-shaped portion is disposed such that the annular first end of the clip is disposed between the ring-shaped portion and the C-shaped second end of the clip.
Additionally, the ring-shaped portion, the unitary clip and the cap are color-coded so that each portion of the coupler is readily identifiable so that inadvertent coupling together of an incorrect portion is inhibited and so that disconnection of the body from the port of the coupler is prevented until the C-shaped second end of the clip has been disengaged from the body of the coupler.
Also, the present invention includes a method for preventing an inadvertent disconnection of a body from a port of a quick coupler. The method includes the steps of: 1) anchoring a first end of a unitary clip relative to the body, the first end of the clip being of annular configuration such that the body of the coupler extends through the annular first end; 2) removably engaging the body of the coupler with a second end of the clip, the second end having a C-shaped configuration such that the C-shaped second end cooperates with the body of the coupler; and 3) permitting disconnection of the body from the port only when the C-shaped second end is removed from engagement with the body of the quick coupler so that inadvertent disconnection of the body from the port of the quick coupler is prevented.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a quick coupler retention clip which prevents an inadvertent disconnection of a body from a port of a quick coupler.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cap which is color-coded with respect to a unitary clip so that correct coupling together of only a body and port of a coupler is permitted.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cap, a unitary clip and a ring-shaped portion that are color-coded and/or which include indicia to ensure the correct coupling together of the respective portions of the coupler.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a quick coupler retention clip device which permits insertion of a C-shaped end of a unitary clip into a groove of the body only when the body and port are correctly connected so that in the event of the coupler becoming worn or the accumulation of dirt and debris within the coupler, the body and port must be correctly seated and connected together before the C-shaped end can be inserted into the groove.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description and the drawings.